


Never Let Me Go

by amesperaltiago



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 03:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21451528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amesperaltiago/pseuds/amesperaltiago
Summary: Amy is sent home sick from work and jakes worried. Basically fluff. Comfort no hurt. So many sickfics about jake so i did one about amy lmao sorry if its bad its  my first time
Relationships: Jake Peralta & Amy Santiago, Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Kudos: 30





	Never Let Me Go

Amy is sick from working too hard and Jake is there to take care of his wife Peraltiago fluff

"Santiago go home now you are clearly sick" Captain Holt said

"No i'm fine sir, just tired" Amy replied

Holt gave her a stern look and pointed to the elevator.

"Now santiago"

"Fine i'm going no need to be so pushy" Santiago sighed

She gathered her stuff and headed to the parking lot, as she entered a cold breeze went through her making her shiver in her thin work jacket.

Amy hugged her jacket closer and walked towards her car, she climbed inside turning on the heater straight away.

As she started the ignition, a low rumbling noise appeared making the car shake.

"Ah shit this is the last thing i need!" Santiago cried

She pulled out her phone to ring Jake who was at home since he got off early from work, thanks to him and Boyle uncovering a drug ring and making their arrest numbers fly up.

Amy kept ringing Jake and all she was getting was his answering machine, she sighed and banged her head off the steering wheel as tears started down her face.

"I guess i'll have to fucking walk home now"

Amy got out of her car and went to open her trunk.

She prayed that her emergency coat was in it, she opened the trunk but the only things she could see were boxes and case files.

She shook her head defeated and grabbed her handbag , she went towards the main exit out onto the busy street outside

She was starting to shiver violently as she sat down on the subway seat, she realised her mouth was open and the whole carriage could hear her teeth chattering.

Some of the subways windows were open causing a chill to set upon her.

As she exited at her stop and walked up the stairs, she felt snow land on her hair and as she looked up she noticed a blizzard starting to form as the temperature decreased rapidly thanks to the wind chill.

"Amy!"

Amy looked around wondering who called her name and feeling very faint as she spotted Jake running towards her.

"Ohmygod Ames are you okay?" Jake asked sounding worried "Holt rang Boyle when he saw that your car was still at the precinct since he told you to go home so i came to find you knowing that you'd take the subway."

"W-why didn't y-you answer my c-calls?" Amy stuttered through her rapidly clicking teeth.

"My phone is dead and i was at Boyles who for some reason doesn't have an iphone charger like who doesn't own at least one" Jake ranted

Amy let out a small laugh as jake looked down at his wife who was trembling in his arms.

"Right babe lets get you home and warmed up before you get sicker" Jake removed his leather jacket and placed it on Amy's shoulder as he pulled her into a side hug.

He noticed as they were walking that she was leaning into him to block the icy wind and she was sniffing like a deranged bloodhound.

He opened the apartment door and set Amy down on the couch.

"Okay babe lemme turn the heating on and see if we can get u warmed up"

Amy nodded and started for the bedroom.

"I'm gonna go get into my pjs before i freeze" Amy said as she walked off towards the hallway.

Jake nodded and laughed "It's a bit late babe"

Amy shot him a dirty look before she disappeared into the room.

Jake went and flicked the kettle switch down before he went over to the cupboard to get Amy's favourite hot water bottle with a fuzzy pink cover.

Santiago reappeared wearing her matching fuzzy socks and a fluffy onesie while she carried a nypd hoodie for Jake and a throw blanket for her.

"Ah i see you've come prepared" Jake said pointing towards the stuff in her arms.

Amy nodded and smiled through her still chattering teeth as she shivered violently.

She watched as jake poured the boiling water into her hot water bottle and start towards her.

"Jeez Ames how are you still freezing" Jake said starting to get worried as he put the nypd hoodie that she had handed him on.

She shrugged through the shaking and wrapped herself up with the blanket and hot water bottle.

Jake leaned over and felt her forehead with the back of his hand and recoiled at how hot she felt.

"You're burning up, i'll go get u a wet rag"

Amy cried out pulling Jake back down beside her and leaned her head on his shoulder, jake kissed her head as she started to drift off.

"I love you babe"

Jake pulled her into his lap rubbing her frozen arms vigorously to try and give her some body heat

**Author's Note:**

> please give me any feedback since its my first fic that i wrote/uploaded.  
sorry for spelling mistakes i have dyslexia lol


End file.
